La caída
by Eddy Black Fire
Summary: El fin de el mundo puede ocurrir de muchas formas pero que me dirías si en cada país del mundo ocurriera una única invasión zombie. Conoce las historias de los supervivientes de esta caótica versión de el fin de el mundo zombie con mutantes, experimentos fallidos y demás adéntrate a este mundo donde la única forma de sobrevivir es comer o ser comido o morir en el intento


**La caída cap1 entre las sombras del pasado. La caida o como la conocemos como the fall fue un evento que ocurrio en todo el mundo solo se nesesitaron 4 semanas para que el mundo se terminara la caída o the fall no tiene un solo origen si no varios pero que es la caída exactamente bueno son los relatos de varios supervivientes o que han logrado sovrevivir a una pandemia global de diferentes tipos de infectados desde mutantes experimentos fallidos o super soldados con fallas en la composision organica etc etc. esta una de las historas de supervivientes que se han contado hasta ahora**

**Ubicacion; México df,** edifico del world trade center

**Día;** jueves 15

**Mes**; julio

**Año**; 2030

**Archivo de voz ubicado comenzando a reproducir** (sonido de de llamas en el fondo)

Mi nombre es Sebastian, Sebastian Lopez Zosa y realmente No se como comenzar a explicar lo que ocurrio no se siquiera si lo que estoy grabando alguien algun dia lo escuchara solo tengo esa ilucion de que alguien escuche mi historia pero eso solo es un chiste pero que puedo decir bueno si quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir es que todo se ha terminado mi vida y la vida de todos y saben algo sigo sorprendido de ahun seguir con vida sin duda alguna yo deberia haber terminado como uno de ellos o como una bolsa de carne hecha mierda y adornando las calles dejando asi un rastro de lo que alguna vez fui dejando un color rojo para pintar las aceras es la verdadera cara de lo grotesco ahora que fue lo que ocurrio fue una verdadera massacre eso fue lo que ocurrio las personas que murieron toda gente que creyo que viviria para ver el final de una epoca muy obscura en nuestro país esas cosas esas endemoniadas fueron los despedazaron a todos se los comieron y con los restos se divirtieron como si fuera una jodida orgia satanica las cosas que vi ese dia nadie lo soportaria real mente nadie lo soportaria eso es demaciado para que una mente humana pueda soportar creimos estar a salvo al encontra un buen refugio pero esas cosas destruyeron todo todo lo que amabamos todo por lo que luchamos destruido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no hay palabras para describir el horror y creo que no habrian para describir que seria ser destrozado, violado o incluso devorado vivo mientras se divierten torturandote no puedo evitar sentirme enfermo por lo que he visto es sumamente desagradables al maldito punto de lo grotesco y vomitivo sabia que el mundo se hiria al infierno tarde o temprano pero de esta forma no. crei que seria mas facil que el mundo se fuera al carajo con una bomba atomica y todo acabaria sin dolor sin mucho sufrimiento juro que hubiera deseado todo eso a vivir esta mierda me sigo preguntando que hubiera pasado si hubiera muerto al principio de todo esto que el golpe que me propisiaran con sur largas garras haya sido fatal y asi todo hubiera terminado rapido y sin dolor o morir lenta y dolorosamente mientas los escuchaba reír y sin inportarme solo acabar con todo de una vez o simplemente darme un tiro en la cabeza si no fuera por que si me inportaba vivir si me inportaba si quiero vivir si quiero sobrevivir si quiero ver el dia de mañana y gritar a los 4 vientos estoy aqui sobreviviendo su puto infierno hijos de puta estoy aqui de pie y no me inporta que me sigan los matare a cada uno de ustedes y vivire un nuevo mañana pero para esto tengo que seguir sobreviviendo miro a fuera y veo lo ultimo que queda de una devastada ciudad de México en ruinas y solo con la vivida esencia de la muerte esos malditos perros me estan esperando afuera lo se quieren clamar un pedazo de mi y yo estare preparado para eyos por que yo ya nos soy un hombre ahora soy un cazador y ellos son mis presas juro por el dios que nos ha abandonado que voy a vengar a todos y cada uno de mi familia y mas a mi querida lucy mi niña mi pobre y dulce hija juro que sus muertes no seran en vano si alguien algun dia encuentra esto quiero que sepan que ahun sigo aqui esperando entre las sombras del pasado.

**Esta serie ya la habia subido a otra pagina pero nunca tuvo la atencion que me hubiera gustadopero ahora que tengo este espacio en esta pagi a quiero entregarselas ya llevo 4 capitulos y una mini serie y se los juro que cuando las haya terminado de reeditar se las traere con mucho gusto sin mas que decir me despido firma**

**Eddy black fire**


End file.
